twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baek Ho
Baek Ho is a member of the rebel army.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 6 Plot One night, Baek Ho gathered with Wol Young Hwa, Nabi, Yi Jeok, Mu Jin, and Seon Woo Seo In and says that the room feels dreary without Seol Hwa, "hurting" the world's "two most beautiful women," being Wol Young Hwa and Nabi. When Seon Woo Seo In tells them of the pros and cons of infiltrating the Prime Minister's residence where the compact rests, he frankly suggests to hide everywhere to make the search easier despite Seo In's reminder of the smaller scale of the location, making it more hard to hide themselves. He is then shocked at the others' suggestion and conclusion to steal the compact. Having no choice, Baek Ho tells them that he will make the preparations and asks them when the proper time to attack will be. Yi Jeok tells him that night is the best time, and Nabi volunteers to go. He tries to refute along with Mu Jin but agrees after. As Yi Jeok volunteers as well, Baek Ho reluctantly but eagerly volunteers as well but is rejected by Yi Jeok since he is too big and might get in the way. He then ends up being part of the group eventually as ordered by Yi Hwi for everyone to go out.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 One day, Baek Ho calls for Yi Hwi saying that the body of the missing Inspector General was found. On the site of discovery, he informs Yi Hwi that the Inspector General knew little about the rebel army. However, he asserts that it will be best if they assume that the contact with the weapons dealers has been discovered.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 13 Yi Jeok informs Baek Ho and Wol Young Hwa that he and Nabi have encountered Yi Won once again. Wol Young Hwa infers that he is incredibly wealthy but dangerous as well. She then orders Baek Ho to investigate Yi Won further and why he keeps on approaching Nabi.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 19 The next day, Baek Ho performs his task on investigating Yi Won. The latter visits Yu Hyang Ru, but decides to walk away after seeing Nabi and Yi Jeok together. Baek Ho asserts that it is good to have him walk to Yu Hyang Ru himself because he does not know where to start finding Yi Won. It is then implied that he continued to tail Yi Won.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 20 At the gallery, Baek Ho tails Yi Won after he came from Yu Hyang Ru and rejoices that he can finally know the identity of his target. From behind, Baek Ryung asks him who he is and why he is following the emperor. Baek Ho immediately grabs and attacks her and runs away from her. Baek Ryung then gets up and tries to follow him.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 Baek Ho is present at a meeting with the other rebel army members. After the chat, Baek Ho strolls with the Left Minister and Yi Jeok. He reports to them that Yi Won is not an ordinary person and thinks that he is the Duke's son.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "'World's most beautiful—?!' One's a man and the other is an ." (Referring to Nabi and Wol Young Hwa, respectively) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung